Shopping Spree
by sugarcrazedninja
Summary: The guys are on a training mission on the surface world. they knew it was all Splinter's idea, but they begin to wonder why the instructions are more like a shopping list.r&r please!


Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT

Shopping spree

It was a dark night, the clouds were covering the moons shadows engulfed the parking lot. The final car drove out and it was quiet. Not a movement in the silent night.

"Hey, was that the last one?" a voice whispered in the shadows.

"Yeah, the store's closed now." Whispered the second voice.

"Come on, we better get moving." A third one said.

"Got the list?" the first one asked quietly.

"No Leo, I left it at home. Of course I brought it!" a fourth one snapped.

"Be quiet." The first three said together.

Out of the shadows jumped four mutant turtles, each one identical in the dark, all except the different colored masks that were covering their eyes. The one in the blue mask was carrying twin katanas strapped to his shell. The one with the red bandana had two sias strapped into his belt. The one with the purple mask was holding his bo staff like a waling stick, a small smile spread across his face. The final one had an orange mask on and two nunchucks in his belt, and an eager look on his face.

"Here's you're list, fearless leader." The red bandana said, shoving the list in his brother's hands. 

"Hey Leo, what kind of training mission is this, anyway?" the purple one asked the blue one.

"A stealth one I think. C'mon guys. Donnie, can you open the doors without the security system going off?" Leo asked. Donnie nodded and went over to the door. Within a minute he got the door open.

"Let's go." Leo said as they all ran through the doors. 

"So, what's the list say?" the orange asked curiously.

"Mikey, give me some elbow room." Leo said, pushing his brother away. He opened the list and looked at his brothers with a confused look.

"What's it say?" Donnie asked. 

"It's a list of supplies. Splinter sent us here to shop." The red said, snatching the list out of Leo's grasp.

"Relax, Raph, it's kind of like a mission." Leo said. Raph looked at him and Leo surrendered.

"Maybe you're right." Leo mumbled, snatching the list back. He looked back at his brothers, but Mikey wasn't there.

"Where did Michelangelo go?" Leo asked sternly. Donnie and Raph looked at where their brother was just standing, then looked back at Leo and shrugged.

"I think I know. Let me go find him." Donnie said. He walked away and Leo looked back at the list.

"Most of it is groceries. C'mon Raph, lets go." Leo said, looking up once more. Raph wasn't there.

"And then there was one." Leo thought out loud.

Mikey was standing in front of a large case; his tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he drooled over what was inside. He stepped forward so his face was pressed against the glass door as he stared at the many video games lined up inside. 

"Ohh, I gotta have that one…and that one…and that one…" he said as he pointed to random games. He knew no one was with him, but he didn't care. He looked away when he saw a clearance rack filled with a lot of the games he wanted. Lucky for him Donnie fixed the game player he found at the dump the other day. Mikey dove for his belt and pulled out some of the money he saved up. He added it up in his head and then picked out some games.

'Mikey better not be where I think he is.' Donnie thought as he walked down the isle. 

"Hey, Mikey, you down here?" he called. He came up on the video game isle, but stopped when he passed something that caught his attention. He walked backwards, and stopped out side an isle and looked in.

The latest technology and tools in the same place. To him, this was heaven. He walked in slowly, taking in every inch of the section he was in. 

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming." He mumbled; a bright smile on his face.

Raph sulked down the isles, looking in every other section to see if something caught his eye. Nothing. He continued none the less.

Leo grabbed a few gallons of milk as he past the freezer section. When he passed the bread he grabbed a bag. He thought of it as working on his balancing skills, seeing as he didn't have enough hands to carry every thing. Lucky for him the list wasn't very long. He balanced a litter of pop on his head as he continued down the grocery section. Once he was done he walked over to the check outs and put every thing down.

"HEY MIKEY, DON, RAPH!" He called. Before he knew it every one was at his side again. Mikey had a handful of games, Donnie had a few handfuls of tools, and Raph was to only one empty handed.

"Don't worry, we left money for them." Donnie explained when Leo looked at them. Leo looked at Raph.

"You didn't get anything?" Leo asked. Raph shook his head and pulled out a small mp3 player from his belt.

"How can you afford that?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, that's the newest one!" Donnie said in awe.

"I saved up." Raph said simply. 

"Yeah, ok, I hope you know you guys have to help me with these." Leo said, placing enough money to pay for all of the stuff on the counter. The others nodded and they grabbed some of the stuff and left. As they walked out Donnie noticed something as they left, but decided not to tell the others.

"Welcome home my sons." Splinter said when they walked in the lair. The others greeted him and put the stuff away. Once they finished putting away the stuff they went to bed, seeing as it was already like two in the morning. 

When they woke up it was already five o'clock pm the next day. Donnie began to test his new tools, Mikey started his new games and Raph already downloaded some music on his mp3 player. Leo was the only one who went to the dojo to practice his katas. 

Splinter was sitting in the living room watching his soap operas.

"We interrupt this episode of Days of out Lives to bring you an important news update. Ernie, will you please play the tape?" asked the news anchor.

The video changed to a surveillance tape of the Super Target that the turtles went to, and sure enough, there they were. All four turtles were gathering the stuff and Leo was placing the money down on the counter. 

"BOYS!" splinter yelled angrily. They walked in and saw the tape as it re-played itself and they all hit themselves in the forehead with there palm.

"Ah crap!" they exclaimed together. 


End file.
